


and it was all yellow

by gemini_nan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Fluff, M/M, and also based on stray kids' first impressions, just a cute short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/pseuds/gemini_nan
Summary: Minho and Jisung meet.Minho never sees the color yellow the same again.





	and it was all yellow

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time publishing here, it's just a cute one shot. hope you like it uwu.

It was Minho's first day at JYP Entretainment. And he was sort of freaking out, but he looked composed enough. 

He was streching to cool down after dance practice, when two guys approached him. One of them was Seungmin, a guy he had briefly met before, so he smiled politely at him.  
Beside him, there was another guy, shorter, eyes big and a hair fluffy.

"Minho ssi" Seungmin said.

"Hyung is fine, Seungmin" Minho answered.

"Sure, hyung. This is Jisung" he said, pointing at the short guy "and he couldn't stop talking about how handsome and cool you looked"

Minho looked at Jisung, who seemed very interested on the wooden floor.

"Nice to meet you, Jisung ssi" he said.

"I actually have vocal lessons right now, but I'm sure Jisung is free for you to get to know each other!" Seungmin said, patting Jisung's back and waving Minho goodbye as he left the dance room.

Minho turned to Jisung, who was now looking at him, eyes very open.

"Sorry about that, Minho ssi" was the first thing he said.

"Don't worry about it" Minho assured, sitting down against a wall a patting the spot beside him. Jisung tentatively got closer. "How old are you?"

"I was born in 2000" he answered, sitting down with crossed legs.

"I'm from 98, you can call me hyung if you want"

Jisung smiled and then nervously fidgeted with his hoodie strings. "Hyung, is it true that you used to dance with BTS?"

Minho nodded. "That's actually how I got scouted"

He could literally see stars passing through Jisung's eyes. After that, there was no stopping him.

_Where do you live? Is this your first day? What's your favorite song? Have you traveled? Are you a singer or a rapper?_

The questions were endless, but Minho tried to answer all of them at the same speed Jisung was asking them.  
Holding a conversation with Jisung, Minho found, was easy. As Jisung not only asked a lot but he always gave the appropriate reactions and talked a lot himself.

_A dancer? That's so cool. Oh, I actually lived in Malasya for 6 years. You should totally meet Chris. You're very handsome!_

Their conversation went on for long, neither of them realising, too focused on each other. It was getting darker, but neither of them made a move to leave.

"What's your favorite color, hyung?"

"Really? After all that rally of questions you decide my favorite color is important?" Minho said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, your favorite color can say a lot about a person, you know?" Jisung answered, huffing, then he looked up at Minho. "Can I guess it?"

Minho shrugged, and Jisung looked directly at him. Even after the few hours of conversation, Minho still hadn't get used to Jisung's eyes. Full of expression, shine and stars.  
Jisung clicked his fingers excitedly.

"Yellow!" he said.

Wrong. It was red. He actually disliked yellow. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
Something inside Minho was sure the reason was Jisung's smile. He looked even younger smiling so wide. His eyes crinkled and he looked at Minho like a child.

"You're right" he felt himself saying. "It is yellow"

Jisung laughed, victorious.

  
Minho remembers this moment very well. It was, after all, the moment yellow became his favorite color. Suddenly, he started noticing yellow everyday.

It was in Jisung's clothes and in his little writing notepad. It was in Jisung's voice and Jisung's smell.  
And suddenly everything yellow became Jisung.

Yellow was Minho's favorite color.

 

**Author's Note:**

> befriend me on twitter @moonlightsungie uwu


End file.
